1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electric shavers. More particularly the present invention is directed to an electric shaver which is actuated by a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, both men and women have been increasingly drawn to the advantages provided by electric dry shavers. In general, the consuming public has found that the use of razors or other systems is extremely inconvenient for removing or shaving short hair or stubble, as commonly found in men's' beards and women's' legs. In addition, with the ever increasing time constraints and commitments individuals typically encounter, a fast and effective shaving system is most desirable.
Conventional disposable, straight or similar non-electric razors are very popular among users because they provide a very effective or "close" shave. However, they are often uncomfortable and/or irritating to the user's skin. Disposable razors also are prone to cutting or "nicking" the surface to be shaved due to intimate contact between the razor blade and the user's skin. A lubricating medium and/or warm water is usually required for use of conventional disposable razors to help eliminate undesirable results. Without water or a lubricating medium, or typically both, the shaving process can be very uncomfortable to the user. The discomfort, as well as the time consumed in using shaving cream, soaps and gels in order to provide a medium for which a razor can be used, requires more time and inconvenience than most individuals are willing or capable of allowing. Furthermore, conventional disposable razor blades become dull after only a few uses and must be replaced. Also, maintenance of a supply of all of these products is costly.
Consequently, electric dry shavers have become increasingly popular, as well as battery operated electric dry shavers which can withstand exposure to moisture, thereby enabling individuals simultaneously to shower and shave.
As the popularity of electric dry shavers increased, various product designs and alternate constructions proliferated, in an attempt to improve and enhance the comfort and cutting efficiency of such shavers. However, in spite of these product changes, difficulties have persisted in providing optimum results with optimum comfort.
Prior art electric shavers typically use bulky, intricate solenoid motors which can easily break down, are difficult to repair, and are noisy. These motors also drain the battery life relatively quickly due to the high amount of moving parts in the motor, resulting in oft needed recharging of battery powered electric shavers.
One particular configuration has been found to be extremely efficacious in achieving high quality shaving results, as well as being extremely comfortable to use. This configuration comprises the various models of electric dry shavers incorporating a movable cutting blade which cooperates with a thin, flexible mesh screen, or apertured foil.
In operation, the cutting blades are rapidly and continuously moved against or near one side of the mesh screen or apertured foil, causing the cutting blades to repeatedly cross the plurality of apertures and provide a virtually continuous cutting action at each aperture. Then, by sliding or guiding the other side of the mesh screen or apertured foil over the skin surface to be shaved, the individual hair shafts enter the holes formed in the screen or foil and are cut by the movement of the cutting blades. This prior shaver configuration typically employs the use of solenoid motors, which, as mentioned above, tend to drain battery life relatively quickly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electric razor which is lightweight and of relatively simple construction, and which operates quietly and efficiently.